


Sickeningly In Love

by reverie_tawan



Series: MewGulf AU Oneshots [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverie_tawan/pseuds/reverie_tawan
Summary: It was raining hard outside and they had no umbrellas. Gulf thought it was a good idea to run under the rain, dragging Mew with him.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf AU Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Sickeningly In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt in Pinterest and thought it was really cute! The summary sucks, forgive me. So basically this is fluffy MewGulf. Hope you like it! Also, I barely proofread this so if there are any mistakes, please forgive me.

_"You are an idiot."_

"Love, that's like the tenth time you said that to me."

"Well it's because you _are_ an idiot!" Gulf huffed and crossed his arms. It was raining cats and dogs outside of the restaurant they had dinner in. They were already outside, failing to take notice of the awful weather outside. So here they were, under a small roof near the restaurant.

"How was I supposed to know it was gonna rain?" Mew whined at his lover, giving the younger puppy dog eyes. Gulf saw his eyes and _oh god, he was a sucker for those eyes. Keep it together Gulf. Conceal, don't feel._ He almost softened, _almost_.

"I dunno, Mew, maybe check the weather forecast?"

The older frowned slightly and pouted, "Sometimes, those forecasts are inaccurate. "

 _Goddammit, why does he have to be right?_ Gulf couldn't retort anything at his lover.

The wind blew a cold breeze making the younger of the two to scoot closer towards the older, unconsciously needing body heat. Mew looked slightly at Gulf, a soft smile on his face as he put his hands on the younger's waist to pull him closer.

"What do we do now?" Gulf asked after a few minutes of basking in Mew's body heat.

"I have no idea." Mew replied, looking up at the dark sky, no clear signs of the rain stopping. It was also getting late and the area they dined in barely had any mode of transportation during late hours but it was a ten minute walk from their home.

Gulf thought of an idea. A stupid idea that he might regret the following day but fuck it, he was cold and he wanted to go home and change into warm clothing while cuddling with Mew.

Mew had a weird feeling and looked at his lover, eyes sparkling with trouble. The warmth of Gulf's body vanished in a split second and he saw his lover running away from the shelter.

Gulf was a few steps away when he looked back and grinned at Mew.

"What are you doing loser? Let's go home!"

Mew was frozen on his spot, his mind not processing what was happening until Gulf yelled at him again.

"Mew~ Yoohoo! I'm getting soaked a lot here!"

_Well if you didn't run there, you wouldn't be soaking, you big idiot._

"Gulf! You're going to get sick!" Mew yelled back but he ran towards Gulf nonetheless. The older grabbed Gulf's wrist and pulled him towards a covered pathway that they were going to pass by towards their home.

"Love, you are such a dumbass. What were you thinking?! Are you crazy? Your immune system isn't that good!" Mew ranted once their bodies weren't fighting with the rain.

Gulf pouted and looked at his lover with big doe eyes, giving Mew a side hug.

"I'm sorry, Love. Please forgive me? I just wanted to go home so we could cuddle. Don't be mad, please." The older sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a while, reciprocating Gulf's side hug.

Mew opened his eyes to look at his lover and kissed his damp forehead.

"Just don't do it again." Gulf beamed at his partner, kissing Mew's cheek softly.

"I won't."

They stayed there for a while, shivering a little from the coldness. Fortunately, after a few minutes the rain died down a bit.

"Come on, if we stay here longer, you'll definitely get sick." Mew uttered, Gulf nodding in agreement.

They looked up at the sky and held hands, running in the rain towards their home. It was definitely cold outside but both of the men felt warmth with each other's presence. Me was a head, leading Gulf. The younger looked at his lover and smiled softly. 

_God, he's so lucky to have the privilege of calling Mew as his significant other._

Though, it was a pity, he wanted to play under the rain just like the old times. He knew Mew will nag but oh well, he took a shot and that's good enough.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

As soon as they stepped inside their home, Mew pushed Gulf towards the bathroom, not letting the latter protest anymore.

"Go and take a bath before you get sick. I'll hand you your towel and clothes to change in later." Mew replied dismissively, going towards their room.

"But shouldn't you take a bath as well? You'll get sick as well!" Gulf said, worry lacing his voice. The older pressed a soft peck on the younger's forehead.

"Don't worry, I have a strong immune system." Gulf nodded, knowing his protests will be futile with his strong willed partner.

After Gulf finished, he was about to call for Mew when the door opened and his lover went inside and gave him his necessities. Gulf smiled at him, thanking him silently. Mew returned a soft smile then proceeding towards the shower.

Once Gulf was finished, he decided to make hot chocolate for the both of them. A small smile was plastered on his face while preparing the beverage, he was happy and contented with the relationship he shares with his Phi. He wouldn't have it any other way. Being distracted by his thoughts, he didn't notice Mew entering the kitchen. He was taken aback when the older back hugged him, nuzzling his face on Gulf's neck, inhaling the calming scent of his lover.

Gulf smiled, patting Mew's hands that were on top of his belly briefly then poured the hot chocolate in their mugs. With Mew still attached to him like a baby koala, he fetched the marshmallow from a cupboard to put on their hot chocolate.

Sensing that Gulf was finished in making their drinks, Mew released from the back hug and grabbed his mug with his left hand then grabbed Gulf's tiny waist with his dominant hand. Mew leaned towards Gulf's face and pecked his lips gently.

"Thank you, Love." Mew said softly, enjoying the blush blooming on Gulf's face and ears. 

"Yeah, whatever, doofus." Gulf replied, looking away, blush still evident on his face making Mew chuckle softly. The two men moved to their sofa, drinking their hot chocolate while talking about anything and everything. 

_That night, they slept beside each other and shared the same pace of heartbeat._

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

_"Achoo!"_

_"I told you it-- Achoo!"_

Mew and Gulf woke up abruptly by their sneezes, noses red. They looked at each other and laughed lightly at their state since they both looked like reindeers.

Gulf groaned and Mew followed right after.

"My head is killing me." They said at the same time. Mew opened his mouth, about to sermon Gulf about his actions last night but the younger beat him to it. Gulf placed his palm over Mew's mouth, careful not to block his nostrils so that he could still breathe.

"If you only listened to me, gosh, Gulf! I told you you were gonna get sick and now look at you! Serves you right!" Gulf mimicked Mew, sporting a frown and an unusual low voice which made Mew roll his eyes. 

_This bratty child._

Mew took off Gulf's palm on his mouth and stuck out his tongue towards the younger.

"Am I wrong though?" He retorted which made Gulf pout because no, he isn't wrong.

"Ugh, I feel so sick." Gulf whined, scooting closer towards Mew to hug him and Mew rubbed his back gently.

"You're not the only one, Love." He replied, still rubbing Gulf's back soothingly. A few minutes of silence later Gulf pushed Mew away.

"It's so hoooot." The younger complained.

" _You're the one who latched to me!"_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Mew looked at the state of his lover, feeling pity towards him. He decided to make some soup and get a towel for Gulf but when he stood up, the room was spinning so he laid back down. Mew moaned in pain. He rarely gets sick but when he does, it wasn't a simple sickness.

Gulf saw what happened and he hugged Mew, kissing the older's forehead. 

"It's okay, Love. Let's rest for a while." He said softly, massaging the older's scalp.

Mew looked at Gulf and pouted slightly.

"Cuddle?" 

Gulf giggled and nodded, pecking Mew's lips softly. _They were both sick anyways, fuck it._

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> Nsnjsjjss just when I posted this, then it starts to rain.. I-


End file.
